heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrian Miller
Adrian Miller, was played by William Tapley appeared in 2 episodes in 2001. He was originally accused of indecent assault but was found not guilty. He was represented by Jackie Bradley whom he asked to see again. Eventually, she was tempted by his charms and they continued seeing each other on business matters. The two began an affair and within weeks Jackie left her husband PC Mike Bradley to be with him. 'Biography' Adrian Miller was a client of Jackie Bradley's that she met when defending him against a false charge indecent assault. At first he didn't want a female solicitor. This originally caused problems but things changed. At the end of Truth Games, it was clear that Jackie couldn't stop thinking about Adrian. Adrian said that he would like to see her again and their hands nearly touched. Before things could go any further, they were interrupted by Oscar Blaketon. Whether she had fallen in love with him unclear but she was left confused at the end of the episode. It appeared that Jackie couldn't resist giving in to Adrian's charms. In The Buxton Defence, she rushed off to London on business where there was no doubt that she was meeting Adrian there. Mike couldn't contact her. Jackie confessed to her affair with Adrian to Mike in the episode Still Water, which left him devatasted, especially as she had known him only for a few weeks. Mike couldn't understand why she wanted to give up on their marriage so she could continue her relationship with Miller. The fact that Mike was accused of taking bribes didn't help either. She'd revealed that at first they were only seeing each other on business matters before it became something much more personal. Jackie said that she was in love with Adrian and that she wanted to be with him. Jackie also said that she felt "suffocated" in the isolated rural community of Aidensfield, to which Mike asked in turn how could she feel like that. Mike told Jackie to think again but she said that she was sick of thinking and told him that it was too late. When Adrian came back up to Aidensfield, where they were having a meeting together in Jackie's office - but the truth was they'd been having an affair behind Mike's back and Jackie wasn't sure about what to do. Adrian asked if there was anything he could do to help she just said no. Adrian replied that it was her choice. At that point, Jackie's secretary arrived to explain that Mike had arrived and the two were clearly in an embarrassing position. When Mike tried being friendly and asked Adrian what it was he was doing back in Yorkshire, he lied saying that it was for both business and pleasure. Jackie was obviously the pleasure bit. He simply couldn't say that he was having an affair with a policeman's wife - let alone with Jackie Bradley. At one point Adrian was seen dropping her off outside the office and kissing her goodbye before driving away. Mike arrived to find that she wasn't in but had only just arrived. Jackie said to Mike that he had brought her lunch. Jackie was last seen on the phone in her office to Sgt Raymond Craddock where she claimed to be relieved that Mike's career was saved. In fact, Jackie was packing a few things in her bags before she finally left to go to London to be with Adrian. Yet it appeared that she was having doubts about what to do. When Mike arrived back at the Aidensfield Police House, he found a note on the coffee table from Jackie explaining her actions. This left Mike devastated but Jackie was gone for good. It is not known how long Jackie's affair with Adrian lasted and whether they got married. Jackie's parents would have almost certainly approved of Adrian as a better choice for Jackie as he was a wealthy businessman. 'Personality and appearance' It appeared that Jackie found Adrian attractive and he used his charm on her. This quickly led to an affair and they began seeing each other in London. The pair later had a meeting in Jackie's office and he asked if there was anything he could do to help. Jackie said no and at that point, her secretary arrived to say that Mike, Jackie's husband had arrived, leaving him clearly embarrassed. When Mike met Adrian again, he asked the latter what brought him back to Yorkshire and whether it was for business or pleasure. Adrian replied that it was both but it was clear that he was in a difficult posistion due to the fact he was having an affair with the wife of a mere village bobby. 'Relationships' 'Jackie Bradley' After being cleared of false charges of indecent assault, he turned his charms on Jackie Bradley, his solicitor after asking to see her again. Really, he shouldn't have as she was married to PC Mike Bradley but that didn't stop them from seeing each other again on business matters in London. Things then became personal and they started having an affair but this left Jackie in a difficult position. She wasn't sure what to do and Adrian asked her if there was anything he could do to help but Jackie just said no. Adrian said that it was her choice. They shared an intimate moment in Jackie's office while supposed to be having a meeting and they shared a kiss while he dropped her off at work. Eventually, Jackie and Mike divorced over her infidelity and she left her husband so she could be with him. 'PC Mike Bradley' Mike was the husband of Jackie Bradley, whom he'd been having the affair with. However, Mike did not know that him and Jackie were together and were seeing each other. Mike tried to be friendly and asked him what brought him back up to Yorkshire. Adrian replied that it was for business and pleasure. Jackie finally confessed to the affair to Mike, leaving him devastated. Mike said that she barely knew him but it was too late and Jackie protested that she was in love with Miller. Category:All Characters Category:Recurring characters